


Tootie

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Adventure, Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Animate Object, Cats, Children, Comedy, Dogs, Elementary School, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Pets, School, Slice of Life, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Tootie, in an alternate universe that's focused more on her than anybody else in the Fairly OddParents. Except for Mr. Crocker, she's the only one from the show who's here, but lots of original characters are here as well. Also, she lives with a different family without Vicky, her parents from FOP or their dog. And her worst enemy besides the school bully is an evil talking jet. Really, lots of things have changed here. Yeah, it's weird, but I promise that if you read this, you won't be disappointed. Hopefully.





	1. Foreword

Somewhere, in an alternate universe, there was Dimmsdale. Many residents - mostly children - lived in this town, and a lot of them weren't the smartest people around. However, if there was one person who stood out from the rest, it was a girl named Tootie Walden.

Tootie had light skin and black hair in ponytails, held together by light blue hairbands. She wore a black shirt with short white sleeves, as well as a grey skirt, white socks and black shoes. She also wore cats' eye glasses; even though she could see just as well without them, she almost always wore them because she thought they looked cute on her. Her glasses had purple frames, and the glass parts were a light blue.

At first glance, Tootie was your average little girl: cute, nice, playful and feminine. She was exactly that, but she was also brave, intelligent, adventurous, and always knew the right thing to do. She attended a first grade class with Mr. Crocker as her teacher; he always gave her difficult assignments and complained about nearly everything, but she tried her best to win his trust. With the exception of one student, Tootie didn't really know her class too well, despite that she could remember all of their names and talked with them almost every day. There was only one student who was her true best friend.

That best friend was Clara Belle, a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Clara was extremely sensitive, cowardly and shy, but she had a heart of pure gold and she did whatever she could to help Tootie solve her problems. She usually avoided most situations, especially scary or dangerous ones, unless Tootie was by her side.

Teddy Rascal, one of the students in Tootie's class, was the school bully. He seemed to hate everyone, but everyone hated him as well. He would constantly trick the other kids into doing something dangerous or stupid, and he would threaten them if they didn't oblige. He did have his moments, but they were quite few.

Teddy, however, wasn't the biggest problem that Tootie had in her life. There was one thing that she hated much more, and saw as a much more serious problem. That problem was that there was a giant, evil, living jet that everyone could only refer to as, "The Jet." Nobody knew who created it, but the Jet was alive, had a mind of his own and could talk. He was a male, and was able to do anything humans could do. He had two robotic arms built into him, and whenever he needed to manipulate an object or make a gesture, he would open at least one panel in his body, and out would come one of his robotic arms. He was built with a sensor that could sense Tootie's location; almost every day, the Jet would fly to wherever she might be. Often, he would try to capture her and take him to his garage, where he intended to make her do whatever he told her to. The Jet wasn't always up to his evil deeds, however. Sometimes, he just wanted Tootie to do him a favor, with the promise that he would help her as well.

Even with the Jet constantly after her, Tootie didn't let him slow her down. She always found a way to stop him and get him to leave her alone, no matter what. And getting him to lose against her often involved making him sneeze with just about everything she could find. She usually didn't have a problem with that, however.

Tootie lived in a nice house with two living parents. Her mother, Dorothy, was a stay-at-home mom, and her father, Michael, worked many hours a week in order to keep money flowing in. They also had a pet cat, which was a female, white cat named Tammy. This cat was obedient, friendly and listened to every word that Tootie said to her. They didn't have a dog, however; Tammy usually ran away from them, and Tootie thought they were too loud, too dirty and sometimes even scary. She had socialized with a dog before, but he belonged to one of her neighbors.

These are the stories of Tootie's adventures.


	2. Meeting the Jet

It was just a beautiful day in Dimmsdale, and Tootie and Clara were having a tea party in the front yard of Tootie's house. Alongside them, Tootie had brought her stuffed animals, Mr. Puddles and Miss Kitty, outside to play with them. As they were having fun, however, a large shadow appeared over them.

"Hmm? That's odd..." Tootie said to herself, referring to the shadow.

"Hey, what's going on?" Clara asked.

She and Tootie looked up, and then both of them screamed in horror in response to what they saw. They saw a huge, blue and black jet that laughed evilly. It must have had a mind of its own - or his own, since it sounded male when it made a vocal sound. Neither Tootie nor Clara had ever seen an evil jet before, or even one that acted anthropomorphic. But they had no time to focus on that, since they were going to be in true danger.

Two panels in the jet opened, and robotic arms came out. They grabbed Tootie and Clara, and pulled them toward the Jet. They tried as hard as they could to break free, but neither of them could.

"What are you?! Whatever you are, please let us go!" Tootie begged.

"We're too young to die!" Clara agreed.

The Jet, however, didn't want to listen to either of them. Through his hands, he fired an unusual gas that quickly caused Tootie and Clara to fall asleep. Recalling his arms into his panels, the Jet put the unconscious girls inside of his body and took off towards his evil garage.

When Tootie and Clara awakened, they were sitting together, inside a giant cage. This cage was large enough for them to stand up in, but not large enough for them to quickly escape from. The cage was also in a very unfamiliar room.

"Clara, where are we?" Tootie asked.

"I don't know, Tootie, I don't know! Who put us here, anyway?"

"That would be me!"

Upon hearing this unfamiliar voice, the girls looked up again to see the Jet. Unlike when they first met him, he proved to them that he could talk.

"I am the Jet, and you two are in the garage where I live! And I shall keep you with me for the rest of our lives!" he said.

He opened the cage, only to pull out Tootie and quickly close the cage again. He pulled Tootie up to his "face", and then dropped her on a table, since she was much smaller than the Jet. She felt some pain from the landing, but wasn't too hurt. She looked around for something to hurt the Jet with. She found a fork, picked it up and tried to poke the Jet with it, but he simply laughed evilly at her attempt. Getting poked by a fork wouldn't hurt him in the slightest, so when it became clear that her attempt was failing, Tootie tossed the fork aside.

She then saw a large pepper shaker, quickly ran over to it and climbed to the top of the pepper shaker. She unscrewed the lid and threw it aside, being very careful not to fall into the pepper. She had a plan to blow into the pepper shaker and get the pepper everywhere, causing the Jet to sneeze. She looked at the Jet threateningly.

"If you come any closer, you'll be sorry!" said Tootie.

"Oh, really?" The Jet moved slightly closer.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Knowing that her plan would probably cause her to sneeze while she only intended to make the Jet sneeze, Tootie put a finger directly under her nose, took a deep breath and blew into the shaker with all of her might.

A large amount of black pepper filled the air around the two of them, and the Jet sniffed once, completely effortlessly. He cringed as the dangerous black spice flowed into his nose, causing it to twitch violently. He instantly had to sneeze, and Tootie needed to sneeze as well. As the pepper filled the air, Tootie sniffed it lightly, only for tens of pepper particles to fly up into her nose.

Unlike the Jet, however, Tootie managed to stop several incoming sneezes before she could release a single one. Her nose itched and burned slightly from the pepper, but as long as she was able to stop her sneezes, she didn't have much of a problem. Meanwhile, the Jet inhaled uncontrollably, unable to stop himself from the sneeze that was coming for him.

"Ah... AHHH... AHHHHH..."

Tootie ran off the shaker, safely landed back on the floor, and ran to the cage that Clara was in. She hadn't tried to free her yet, but she had to warn her about what was going to happen.

"Clara, you better cover your ears!" Tootie said.

"Why? Did he set off a bomb?" Clara asked.

"No, worse. He's going to sneeze!"

"Oh, that is worse!"

With that, the girls put their fingers into their ears just as the Jet took one more dramatic breath, and then released his humongous sneeze.

"AHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The force of the Jet's sneeze blew the cage right into the wall, along with Tootie. She was slightly hurt, but managed to handle the amount of pain her body received. The cage broke open, and Clara rubbed her head in pain. There was still plenty of pepper in the air, so the Jet needed to sneeze again. Tootie and Clara didn't have to sneeze from it, however, since they were trying their best not to inhale the pepper in the air.

"AH... AH..."

"Wow, that was some sneeze!" Clara said.

"Let's get out of here!" Tootie said.

She grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her to the garage door. They managed to make it through and close it just before the Jet sneezed again, and again.

"AHHH... CHOOOOOO!!! AH-CHOOOOOO!!! AH-CHOOOOOO!!! AH-CHOOOOOOO!!!"

Due to the amount of pepper he constantly blew up into the air, the Jet was in a long, seemingly endless sneezing fit. The sneezes were destructive, and sent objects flying around here and there. He could feel and smell the pepper in, on and around his nose without even trying. Luckily, while the girls walked back to town, they didn't hear as many of the sneezes that the Jet unleashed. They were loud, but the farther they were, the less they could hear them.

"Ah... silly pepper... Ahhh..." Tootie still had some pepper up her nose, and needed to sneeze as well. She could smell the pepper, and since she had been fighting back her sneezes while the Jet was sneezing, she had decided it was time to let them go. However, since she wasn't in the pepper-filled garage with the Jet anymore, the sneeze just wouldn't release. Clara didn't have to sneeze, since she was trying desperately not to inhale any pepper, but Tootie not only didn't know that, but was too busy with her own sneeze to believe it. "Ah..."

"Wow, that's one sneezy jet, huh, Tootie?" Clara asked, only to realize that Tootie wasn't answering. "Tootie?"

"AH... hang ON..." Tootie tried to speak, but her sneeze was coming. "I think I'M GON... AH... gonNA SNEEZE... AH..."

She sniffed as much as she could, but the pepper just couldn't make her sneeze. She figured that the amount of pepper was too large, since it would usually take a much smaller amount of pepper to make her sneeze. Larger amounts of pepper, however, did make her sneeze on occasion; just not as often as smaller amounts. Perhaps she was paying too much attention to it, but the amount of pepper caused more of a burning sensation than an itching sensation that she expected.

"AH... AH..." Realizing how long it was taking for the sneeze to come, she gave up on simply relying on the pepper and looked up at the afternoon sun, knowing that sunlight could occasionally make her sneeze. The moment her eyes and the light made contact, she finally managed to coax her sneeze out, along with two more that came on rather unexpectedly.

"AHHHHH... CHHHHHHHEWWWW!! AH-CHEEEEEWWW! Ah... AH-CHOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow. Bless you," Clara said.

Tootie recovered from her rare triple-sneeze, sniffled once and rubbed her nose on her finger. She felt guilty that she didn't cover her mouth, but as glad as she was to have sneezed, she was glad to have aimed her head at the ground to keep from spraying Clara. She was also glad to have blown out every inch of pepper with her three sneezes, so there was no longer such a burning sensation in her nose.

"Sorry, Clara. Let's just go home and keep talking there."

Clara agreed, and they returned to Tootie's house. When they got there, Tootie cleaned up the tea party that they had, and put her stuffed animals back in her room. Then she and Clara went to the living room, where they had some ice cold water to calm their nerves and continued their conversation about what happened.

"As I was saying, that's one sneezy Jet," Clara said.

"Yeah, you said it," Tootie agreed. "You don't think that making it sneeze is the only way to get it to leave us alone, do you?"

"Well, he does sneeze much bigger than any of us do, but I don't want to take advantage of that."

"I'll let you think about it. But we've got to get the Jet to leave us alone somehow, just in case he comes back."

Back at the garage, when every grain of the pepper finally settled to the floor, the Jet stopped sneezing. He sniffled harshly and rubbed at his reddened, sore nose with his robotic forefinger.

"Curse those kids," he said to himself. "They may have gotten away this time, but they won't be so lucky next time. Maybe next time..."

The Jet looked over at the pepper shaker, which had been knocked to the floor due to one of his horrendously powerful sneezes, and was probably more than half empty.

"I'll make them sneeze! Then they'll be the miserable ones!" The Jet laughed evilly at the thought of his evil plan. Maybe he wouldn't do it today or tomorrow, but someday, he would get back at Tootie and Clara for doing this to him.


	3. The Warning About the Jet

It was the day after Tootie had first met the Jet, and she was still concerned and worried. She could remember every moment of what happened upon the very first time that he captured her. She felt like he could return any minute now.

This morning, Tootie woke up and got ready for school. She put on her clothes, brushed her hair, put it in their normal ponytails, ate her breakfast and made sure that her homework had been finished. It had been, and now she was wearing her backpack - containing her finished homework, lunch and a pencil case - and waiting for the bus to arrive. She stared out of the window, watching for the bus, but she couldn't help but take a few quick looks at the sky in hopes that she wouldn't see the Jet.

"Is he gonna come?" she asked herself, over and over.

Soon, the bus came. Tootie said goodbye to her mother, and then went outside. She got on the bus, took her seat and waited patiently as it pulled away from her house. She kept thinking about the Jet during the entire trip.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Dimmsdale Elementary School. She got off the bus, went into the school and found her classroom. She pushed the door open, walked into the room and took her seat, taking off her backpack and putting it next to her seat. There were several other young students in her class - some being male, some being female - who had already arrived and were now sitting at their desks, talking and doing their own things.

Once the clock had struck 9:00, the bell rang loudly for a few seconds. The door opened, and Tootie's teacher, Mr. Crocker, came walking in. He stopped once he had reached the chalkboard, and turned to the class.

"Good morning, class," he said. "Are there any questions before we begin?"

None of the students raised their hand, but Tootie did. She couldn't help it; she just had to warn Mr. Crocker of her traumatic experience.

"Yes, Tootie?" Mr. Crocker asked as he pointed to Tootie.

"Mr. Crocker, have you ever heard of..." Tootie paused for a moment to regain her fading confidence. "...the Jet?"

"What jet? What are you talking about?" Mr. Crocker asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Tootie got up from her desk, went up to the chalkboard to stand next to Mr. Crocker, and turned to the class.

"Yesterday, something really bad happened to me and Clara," said Tootie. "We were outside in my yard, when we saw this huge, black and blue jet. And it was alive, and he was laughing and talking about some evil stuff. And not only that, he kidnapped us!"

There was a long pause between everyone in the class. Following this, however, was that the other kids - including Mr. Crocker - started laughing at Tootie. None of them could believe it, except for Clara, who stayed silent with a straight face.

"What do you think this is? Some story you wrote?!" Teddy, the class bully, asked in a taunting voice.

"I'd give you an F minus if that didn't make me laugh so hard!" Mr. Crocker agreed.

"But it did happen! I was kidnapped, so I had to get out myself!" Tootie tried to convince everyone that she wasn't making this story up. "And maybe the Jet's gonna come back and take me back!"

The class only continued laughing. Tootie eventually sighed, and went back to her desk. She was disappointed that nobody believed her, if she didn't count Clara. The laughter eventually died down and stopped.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business," Mr. Crocker said.

However, just as he was about to pick up a piece of chalk to write something on the board, a loud, deep zooming sound was heard, followed by some evil laughter. The kids looked around in confusion, and then got out of their desks and looked out the window. Mr. Crocker walked up to them from behind and looked out the window as well. And there they saw it - the Jet, who had arrived at the elementary school.

"Where is she?! Where's Tootie?!" the Jet demanded to know.

The kids immediately screamed and ran around the classroom in panic. Some of them hid under their desks so that the Jet wouldn't see them. Mr. Crocker couldn't believe what he was seeing, either.

"Oh, my gosh! Holy Gesundheit!" he cried out, and then turned to Tootie. "That's what kidnapped you?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I told you, Mr. Crocker, that was exactly what I was trying to warn you about! I knew he was gonna come back!" Tootie said.

"Well, don't just stand there and tell me how right you are," Mr. Crocker instructed. "Can't you see we're in danger?! Do something! Anything! I'll even give you a grade other than an F!"

"I'll definitely do what I can!" Tootie said heroically. "I'll be right back!"

She then ran out of the classroom. She ran out of the school and only stopped running when she had reached the front schoolyard, where the Jet was. She looked at him threateningly.

"Leave us alone, Jet!" she commanded him. "I don't have time to be in your hands right now!"

"Oh, really? Well, do I look like I care about that?" the Jet asked. "You're still coming with me!"

"What am I gonna do?" Tootie thought to herself as she looked around the schoolyard. "The last time I beat him, I made him sneeze, but I wish there was something out here that would make him sneeze..."

She tried to find something that would make the Jet sneeze, but all she found were a couple of flowers growing out of the ground. She picked them up just before a panel in the Jet opened, a robotic arm emerged, reached over to Tootie and grabbed her. It pulled her up to his face.

"It's time for my revenge, little girl! And this time, there's nothing you can do to save yourself!" the Jet said.

"Okay, but before I go, there's something I wanna give you," said Tootie. She showed him the flowers that she had picked, and then threw them at his face. They hit his nose, causing a cloud of pollen to form around him. He gasped in shock.

"Flowers?! No! I'm allergic to--!"

The Jet couldn't finish his sentence, because his nose started to twitch and shake violently. While this was happening, Tootie looked on with a smile on her face. Both of them knew what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze. He released Tootie from his robotic hand, and she landed safely on the ground. The Jet held his hand close to his nose and held his forefinger under it, trying to stop his sneeze, but it was no use.

"Ahhhh... AHHHHHH..." The Jet inhaled twice with his finger under his nose, and then removed his finger and tilted his entire body upwards. He didn't manage to see Tootie putting her fingers to her ears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The Jet shot his body forwards as he released one huge sneeze that blew him far away from the school. Tootie removed her fingers from her ears and waved to him as he disappeared into the distance.

"Don't mention it!" she called out to him, despite that he didn't thank her for setting his allergies off.

Just then, all of her classmates and Mr. Crocker came running out of the school to see her.

"Tootie! You saved us! Thank you!" Mr. Crocker said. "I'm giving you an A+!"

The other students brought Tootie back into the classroom with open arms, all while cheering, "You're number one! You're number one!"

Meanwhile, the Jet blew himself the entire way back to his garage, where he landed. He recovered, sniffled, and rubbed his nose on his mechanical forefinger.

"Oh, how I hate that girl," said the Jet. "I'll get her after she gets out of school today."


	4. Tootie Gets Hurt

One day, Tootie was outside with Clara. Tootie was using a watering can to water the flowers that were growing around her house, and Clara was simply watching the clouds. Suddenly, however, the Jet flew into view and landed on the street close to Tootie's home. Once the girls noticed him, they both screamed in fear. Tootie dropped her watering can and tried to run away, but a panel inside of the Jet opened. He sent out his robotic arm and grabbed Tootie with it. All Tootie could do was grab a flower from the ground and hold onto it as she was pulled into the air.

"Mister Jet, please! Don't kidnap me!" Tootie begged for mercy, but the Jet didn't listen.

"Don't you tell me what to do, little girl! You're coming with me!" the Jet responded.

Tootie tried to think about what to do, but it didn't seem like she had enough time. Then, the idea of making the Jet sneeze came to her. She looked at the flower in her hand and realized what she had to do. She didn't think that it would work, but it was worth a try, and she really, truly didn't want to be under the Jet's power. She turned to the Jet and started to hit his nose with the flower in her hand. A small cloud of pollen rose and formed around the Jet's nose. The cloud wasn't too thick, but he could feel it, and Tootie could see his nose starting to twitch.

"Ah... Ahhh... AHHH..." The Jet inhaled and then released a huge sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sneeze from the Jet blew Tootie right out of his hand. She fell back down to Earth and landed on the ground, back in front of her house. Clara ran over to Tootie to see if she was hurt.

"Tootie, are you okay?!" Clara asked in concern.

Tootie didn't answer. She simply stood up as tears filled her eyes. Clara saw that Tootie had bright red bruises all over her body. Her face, arms and legs were covered in them, and even though none of them were bleeding, they were extremely painful to touch, let alone have. In fact, even standing up caused an unbearable pain to surge through her body, and then she started crying.

"Ugh..." The Jet groaned, and then sniffled and rubbed his nose on his hand. He looked down at Tootie and gasped in genuine concern. "Oh no! Tootie! What have I done?! I-I'm so sorry!"

"You... stupid... meanie!" Tootie said to the Jet before she ran inside of her house, continuing to cry.

Clara and the Jet looked at each other, and then the Jet turned and flew away. He didn't manage to see Clara waving to him.

Inside of the house, Tootie alerted her mother, Dorothy, about her recently-obtained bruises. She instantly sympathized with her and brought her into the bathroom, offering to make them "feel better." Dorothy then proceeded to put bandages on Tootie's bruises. They started to feel a bit better, but they still hurt. Tootie wore these bandages to bed that night, and had Dorothy put fresh, new ones on her to replace the old bandages in the morning.

"Mommy, I don't think I can go to school like this," Tootie said.

"Honey, it's okay. It'll take a few days for you to feel better. Just be patient," Dorothy said.

Tootie had to go to school with the bandages on her body. She could barely get through the day without getting humiliated by the other students. When she was on her way to class, Teddy walked by and saw her bruises. And he took this opportunity to embarrass her.

"What's the matter, Tootie?" Teddy asked, tauntingly. "Are those bruises, or chicken pox?!"

Some of his friends overheard his insult, and they all laughed at her, which nearly made her cry. Then, when she got to class, Mr. Crocker saw her came in and quickly gave her an F just for having the bruises. Tootie didn't know what hurt her more; the bruises that the Jet had given her, or how much everybody made fun of her. She had to do something, however.

Later, when Tootie arrived home from school, she opened the freezer, took out an ice pack, and closed the freezer. She slowly peeled off one of the bandages that were covering one of her bruises, and she applied the ice pack to the bruise. That didn't hurt it at all; in fact, it started to feel a lot better. Tootie took off the ice pack and put the bandage back on the bruise. She then proceeded to each of the other bruises, pulling off each bandage, one at a time, and putting the ice pack on the bruises underneath. They, too, started to feel better. When she was finished, she put her bandages back on her bruises, and then took the ice pack and put it back in the freezer. By the time she was done with that, barely any of her bruises felt any pain at all.

For the next two days, Tootie used her strategy to heal her bruises and make them go away faster. They felt less and less painful to touch until they were entirely gone, and everyone she met at school stopped making fun of her. Feeling both delighted and relieved that it was over, she stopped applying the ice pack to herself, since she didn't need it anymore.

At the end of the third day, when school had already ended and the sun was going down, the Jet arrived again. Tootie, who was in her bedroom at the time and saw him coming, was scared for a moment, but she nervously went out onto the front yard.

"Tootie..." The Jet started. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Tootie responded. "What is it?"

The Jet breathed in and sighed. "I am really, truly sorry that I hurt you like that."

He had already apologized right after discovering Tootie's bruises, but now that her pain had gone, she forgave him this time.

"It's okay. And thanks for saying that you're sorry, Jet," she responded. "The last two days were just as bad as those owies felt."

"I bet they did," the Jet said. "Well, that's about it. See you tomorrow."

The Jet then levitated off the ground, turned around and flew away. Tootie waved goodbye to him as he disappeared into the distance, and then she went back into her house.


	5. The Duster

Tootie and Clara were outside in Tootie's backyard. Both of them were wondering what to do today. On one corner of the backyard was a pile of junk - most of which consisted of broken or heavily damaged items, pieces of wood, rubber and leather. On most days, Tootie and Clara didn't pay much attention to this pile of junk.

Tootie lifted her head up as she noticed her mother, Dorothy, walk over to the pile of junk, put something on it, and then go back into the house. At this distance, Tootie couldn't see what the thing was, but she still wanted to know what it was. She got up and walked over to the pile of junk. The item that Dorothy had just thrown out was a duster, which was slightly damaged and had some feathers detaching from it. Just looking at the duster gave Tootie an idea.

"Hmm..." She picked up the duster and smiled mischievously to herself.

"Hey, Tootie, what'd you find?" Clara asked, walking up to Tootie.

Without speaking, Tootie turned towards Clara and started tickling her on the neck. Clara started giggling cutely, since it really tickled.

"Hee hee hee hee! Tootie! What are you-- Hee hee hee hee hee! --doing?! Hee hee hee!"

After a few seconds of tickling Clara's neck, Tootie moved to a lower and hopefully more ticklish spot. She pulled up Clara's sweater, revealing her tummy and started wiggling the duster right on her tummy. Clara squealed with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She couldn't help it, since her tummy was really, really ticklish.

"You like that? You like the tickles?" Tootie said, continuing to tickle her best friend.

After a few seconds of being tickled, Clara turned away from Tootie and pulled her sweater back down. Tootie giggled to herself in amusement, but then Clara took the duster from her. Tootie raised an eyebrow at first, but then gasped when Clara pulled up her shirt.

"No! Clara! Don't--" Tootie tried to say, but Clara didn't bother to let her finish. She moved the duster close to Tootie's tummy and began wiggling it around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The moment she felt all of those feathers stroking her tummy, Tootie started to laugh uncontrollably. Her tummy was her most ticklish spot, except for her feet. "NO! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!!"

Despite hearing her, Clara continued tickling Tootie. She deserved this for tickling her in the first place. "I'll stop in a minute, after I've had enough," Clara told her.

"I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Tootie apologized, hoping it would get Clara to stop tickling her.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the Jet was soaring up in the sky, and Tootie's laughter gave him a hint on where they were. He descended to Tootie's backyard and landed. Clara was the first one to see the Jet; she stopped tickling Tootie and removed the duster from her tummy. Tootie stood there, panting and rubbing her ticklish tummy for a few seconds, only to see Clara looking scared.

"Clara? What's wrong?" Tootie looked where Clara was looking, only for her to become scared as well when she saw the Jet.

"I heard you laughing, Tootie. Were you having fun?" the Jet asked. "Well, I'd like to have some fun, too!"

A panel in the Jet opened, and a mechanical arm came out and started to approach Tootie. She grabbed the duster from Clara just before the Jet's arm grabbed her and pulled her up to the Jet.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?!" Clara called.

"Don't worry! I know exactly how to get out of this!" Tootie responded.

"It's time for you to come with me, little girl!" the Jet said. "And this time, you're not coming back! What do you have to say about that?"

"I just have one question..." Tootie said, and then held up the duster she was holding. "Are you ticklish?"

"What?" The Jet couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What are you talking about, and what are you doing with that?!"

Without saying a word, Tootie raised the duster to the Jet's nose and started tickling his nose.

The Jet's nose started to twitch from just feeling the feathers brush across his nose. It really tickled, a lot, and he knew that he was going to sneeze. He began to inhale.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

Hearing his gasps, Tootie continued to tickle his nose. She didn't notice the feathers detaching from the duster, but she just didn't care. After a few seconds had gone by...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." The Jet gave a final, dramatic inhale, and then exploded. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sneeze was so big and so loud that the Jet blew himself far away. He also let go of Tootie, who fell down to the ground, but landed safely when Clara caught her.

"Tootie, you did it!" Clara said. "You got rid of him again!"

"Yeah. And I wouldn't have if I didn't have that duster," Tootie responded.

Shortly after she had finished speaking, however, her nose started to twitch noticeably. It felt like something was tickling the insides of her nose. Clara noticed her nose twitching, and became concerned for her.

"Are you okay, Tootie?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tootie sniffed a few times, but it only made her nose tickle even more. She rubbed her nose with her hand, trying to stop it from tickling. "But I think I got a feather stuck up my nose, because it tickles..."

"You did? Maybe if you sneeze, it'll blow it out," Clara suggested.

"I would, but I don't have to sneeze yet. My nose just feels tickly."

Clara looked down at the ground, only to see one of the feathers from the nearly-destroyed duster that Tootie was holding. She took the feather and began to wiggle it softly under Tootie's nose.

In response, Tootie's nose twitched even more, and her nostrils began to flare up. She needed to sneeze. "Ahhhh... Aaaaaaahhh..."

Seeing her nostrils flare up, Clara inserted the feather right up Tootie's nostril and tickled the inside of her nose. She couldn't resist teasing her as she did. "Coochie coochie coo..."

"AaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Tootie tilted her neck as far back as she could, and then turned away from Clara before she released the sneeze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she exploded, but it wasn't enough to blow the feather out of her nose. She tilted her neck back again, inhaling again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Aaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

As Tootie prepared to sneeze a third time, Clara could clearly see the pointy part of the feather sticking out of her nose. Dropping the feather that she already had in her hand, Clara took the pointy part of the feather in Tootie's nose and wiggled it around gently, trying to make her release the sneeze. Needless to say, it worked exactly as planned, and Tootie exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

That final sneeze was enough to blow the feather right out of her nose, and bring her sneezing to a close. Tootie sniffled as she rubbed her nose several times on her forefinger.

"My goodness. Bless you, Tootie," Clara said.

"Thanks," Tootie said as she was still rubbing her nose. "And thanks for tickling those sneezes out for me. They really tickled..." She sniffled again. "Ugh."

"Are you feeling okay?" Clara asked, letting go of the feather and letting it fall down to the ground.

"Yeah, but I think I have the sniffles..." Tootie sniffled again.

Clara decided to go into the house, and motioned for Tootie to come along. "Come on, Tootie, let's get you inside and get you a tissue."

Tootie did as she was told. Once they had gotten to the bathroom, Tootie took a tissue from the tissue box and blew her nose loudly. She then wiped her nose once it had been cleared.

"There. You feeling better?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," Tootie said. "But the next time you wanna make me sneeze, would you please not tickle my nose too much like that? My nose can't take that much tickles."

"I'm sorry, Tootie," Clara apologized. "I'll go easier next time."

"It's okay, I'm not mad or anything like that," Tootie said. "I just wanna warn you."

Meanwhile, after several minutes of flying backward through the sky, the Jet finally landed back at his garage. Upon recovering, he sniffled and rubbed his nose on his mechanical forefinger.

"That little brat..." he muttered to himself. "I've sneezed from pollen and pepper before, but feathers? Why didn't I realize what she was going to do with that feather duster? But what she doesn't know is that I have one of those feather dusters myself. And maybe the next time I get her, I'll tickle her nose with my duster and see how she likes it..."


End file.
